


Sapphire

by Junktard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junktard/pseuds/Junktard
Summary: "What happened to you?""It's a long story..."
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

BREAKING NEWS: 

ACTRESS Y/N L/N HAS BEEN FOUND DEAD IN HER EUROPEAN HOTEL ROOM.

DOCTORS SAY THAT SHE WAS PRONOUNCED DEAD AT 3 AM DUE TO A DRUG OVERDOSE. 

THE YOUNG ACTRESS WHO HAS STARRED IN NUMEROUS MOVIES, MOST KNOWN FOR HER LEAD ROLE IN SAPPHIRE, WAS ONLY 30 YEARS OLD.

IT HAD BEEN JUST SEVERAL DAYS SINCE HER FIVE-YEAR-OLD DAUGHTER PASSED AWAY FROM A BRAIN TUMOR. REPORTS SAY THAT SHE WAS ALSO THREE WEEKS PREGNANT WITH HER SECOND CHILD BY HER CURRENT FIANCEE.

FANS NOW MOURN THE LOSS OF THE BELOVED ACTRESS WHO WILL NOW GO DOWN IN HISTORY...


	2. She's Thunderstorms

9 months Prior

He slammed the hotel suite door closed, it locking by itself. He instantly pinned her to it as he kissed her furiously. She played with his dark hair while he ran his hands up and down her bare thigh. She whimpered under his touch and at his eagerness. But she would be lying if she stated that she wasn't eager to. 

The female let out a high pitched moan when the male detached his lips for hers and moved them to her neck. Her legs began to quiver. Even though they haven't done anything just yet, her thong was already soaked to its core and his cock was standing tall in the air. 

He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He made his way towards the king-sized bed and laid down. He automatically grasped the zipper of her emerald green mini dress, pulling it down, and stripped her of her clothing. 

He took a moment to admire her form. 

He had only just met her around three hours ago and yet he couldn't keep his eyes off her. How could he? She was the most sexist thing in the whole damn club. She looked about 23 or 24 years old with long jet black hair, green eyes that matched her dress, a round ass, hips the swayed every time she walked, an hourglass figure, and to top it all off, a giant rack-that was the first thing he noticed. She was sex on a stick. 

He smirked before trailing kisses down from her collarbone to her chest. His tongue rolled on her hard pink bud while his fingers trailed down to her vagina. He rubbed her off through the fabric, feeling how wet she was. He began trailing, even more, kisses down her body until he reached her navel. 

He slid down her thong and discarded it on the floor. She arches her back in anticipation as he planted light kisses on her thighs, spreading her soft legs. She let out a quiet whine due to his teasing, finally, he chuckled and gave her what she wanted. 

He slipped his tongue inside her, sucking hard on her clit. She threw her head back on the pillow, already moaning like her life depended on it. Her fingers yanked his hair when he found her most weakest spot. 

She was pretty sure that she was going to release right then and there, but she resisted by the reason of desiring to savor this moment. It just felt too good to let go of so quickly. 

He spread her legs even wider, gaining more access to her womanhood. As if her screams couldn't get any louder, she at last released. White, sticky liquid squirted out, making her become all undone under him. 

Her climax lasted for a few seconds, her panting once it was over. She looked up at the male who bared nothing but a sly smirk. All traces of her cum was nowhere to be seen, as he had already cleaned it up. The young woman blushed and averted her eyes to the side. 

Just as the male was about to go back to pleasuring her, she gained an idea. With little strength she had, she quickly flipped him over, making her dominant. He was in complete shock when her naked body began to straddle him. He didn't even have time to react as she began grinding on his hardness. He groaned in bliss, slightly feeling her through his pants. 

Now it was her time to smirk. 

She lowered herself on him, capturing his lips again. She let him slip his tongue into her mouth and letting him hold her waist. 

This didn't last long. The male had begun to sit up, having the intention of flipping her back over. But she abruptly stopped him, as she undid his belt and pulling down his pants. He reluctantly laid back down, already knowing what was coming next. 

She pulled his pants down to his knees, same with his boxers. Now she can see the full length of his cock. 

It was huge. 

She licked her lips before wrapping her hands around the base and planted a light kiss on the tip. She kissed us and down as she pumped him slowly. This made him impatient. Sure he loved teasing, but when it was him who was being teased, he couldn't bear it. 

Finally, she chuckled and took him in her mouth. He let out staggered breaths as she began blowing him, bobbing her head up and down. 

The way her warm, wet mouth made him go crazy. He couldn't think properly. His mind was full of euphoria. Her mind was full of ecstasy. She found sucking him off more pleasuring than he sucked her off. 

But just at that moment, his phone began to ring. 

They both flinched, her almost slipping off the bed. He quickly scrambled to get his phone out of his blazer pocket. 

The woman let out a huff in annoyance as he apologized, putting his phone on silent. He didn't even bother to look who was calling and set it down on the nightstand. 

She looked at him with a scowl before continuing what she was doing. She took ahold of his dick and stuck it in her mouth, once more. 

Seconds role by and even though the male felt his release on its way, he couldn't help worry about his phone that was still ringing. Though it was silent, it continued to ring. He unconsciously thrust upward, deep throwing her, almost triggering her gag reflex. But she did not mind, she could say that she was into that type of stuff with a straight face. 

She felt his dick twitch against her tongue, making her jump a bit in excitement at wanting to swallow his semen. 

The ruined moment was about to lose all of its imperfects, but if he hasn't glanced at his phone, everything for the two would've been fine. 

The second he saw the name on the caller ID, he jumped up, now causing the woman to fall over on the floor. 

This time, he didn't even bother apologizing. Instead, he grabbed his phone and pressed the green button. 

The was a silence on the other line as he pulled up his boxers and pants. He started to get confused as to why the caller didn't reply when he said hello. The girl on the floor looked at him in absolute rage. 

How dare he lose focus on her for a damn phone call? 

A fucking phone call. 

The male was about to hang up and call back. 

That was until he heard them speak. 

Well, more like he heard her speak. 

"Toru?" 

"Is this a bad time?" 

"U-Uh, no, not at all!" He replied, stealing a glance at the naked female who remained on the floor. 

The next few words said by her shocked him. Though she was talking over the phone, her voice felt different from the usual. It was groggy, tired-sounding. It sounded like she hasn't slept properly in days, maybe even weeks. 

They exchanged a few more words until the male known as Toru, eyes went wide. He was in even more shock. 

More words were said by her. After she was done, he said, "Okay, I'll be right there." 

The raven-haired on the floor raised her eyebrow once he hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket. There was nothing but silence in the room as Toru readjusted his belt. 

"Ahem!" She said, gaining back his attention. 

"What are you doing?" She asked 

Toru looked her straight in the eyes with no emotion. 

"I think you should go." 

His voice was soft yet demanding. The girl was appalled. "Excuse me, what?" She then stood up, not caring that she was still naked. 

"I'm sorry, but I have something very important to do. So I must be going as well." Toru said. He walked past her and retrieved the key card from the floor when he dropped it a few minutes ago. 

She was in absolute disgust. "What the literal fuck? So you're just gonna make me leave?!" Her voice was threaded with fury. Toru turned back to her, his face showing no signs of pity. 

"Allow me to tell you again. Leave." He was now losing her patience with her, as heard from his annoyed tone. 

Though this was so, she still stood her ground. She stomped her foot on the carpet and flung her arms up. "What happened? Who were you talking to?!" She demanded. 

Toru frowned. "That's none of your business." 

"Like hell it is! Weren't I the one who had your attention just a minute ago?!" She was beyond angry at this point. 

Toru glared at her. He desperately wanted her to just put back on her clothes and get the fuck out. In his mind, he contemplated whether or not he should call security. 

But he decided against it because was in quite a bit of a hurry. 

Toru sighed. "I don't have time to deal with you. I have to go." He said, grabbing the door handle. 

"You better not be here by the time I get back." 

He glanced at her one last time before he opened the door and stepped out. He quickly slamming it shut again, completely ignoring more of the female's protests. A thud against the door was heard as he walked away, he assumed that she attempted to throw her shoe at his head, but couldn't since he was already gone. 

He stalked his way down the hall, making his way towards the elevator. As he stood right in front of it, waiting for it to stop on his floor, he was getting very impatient. He tapped his foot against the ground, hoping that the elevator would hurry its ass up and get to his floor before the emerald-eyed came cursing at him in her eight-inch stilettos. 

Ultimately, much to his joy, he heard a ding and the elevator doors opened. To his surprise, nobody was in there. I sighed through his nose and walked in, pressing the first-floor button. Unfortunately, though, he was on the very top floor, so it was gonna take a little while to arrive on the first floor due to this hotel having 25 floors. 

Toru groaned and slumped where he stood. 

Around 10 minutes later, filled with different people coming in and out, the elevator made a halt, and a few seconds later it opened up it's doors again. Toru, of the six other people, descended out first. 

In a flash, he was already out of the hotel and in his car. He started the engine but didn't back up just yet. He instead reminisced everything that she said. 

Can you come pick me up? If you're busy right now then it's okay. 

She said that she was at the beach. Alone. But why? Sure it isn't odd to go for a midnight swim, but why so late at night? Wasn't she spending time with her husband and her daughter? 

But he supposed the reason didn't matter, he needed to get to her as soon as possible. Judging by where he was located, it would take about two hours to get to where she was. But that didn't matter either. 

Nothing else mattered when it came to her. 

Without a second thought, he began to back out of his parking space. And somehow, he did spare one last thought to the girl who may or may not be still in his hotel room. 

He never, not even once had heard her name. 

Two hours later... 

Toru pulled up in the ghostly beach parking lot. No other car was in sight nor were any people. He stepped out of his car and into the cool breeze. The lack of human life in the cold night sent light shivers down his spine. 

He shook it off and closed the car door. He made his way to the semi-loud waves and onto the sand. He turned his head from side to side, searching for her. 

True it was dark, with only a few street lights and the full moon being his only source of light, he still began to panic a bit when he couldn't find her at first glance. His blood ran cold as he searched for her the second time. 

He was about to call out her name until he saw a small figure up in the distance when his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He let out a breath of relief as he powered walked over to her. 

When he reached her, he stopped right in his tracks. 

He took in the view. 

She looked horrible. 

She sat with her knees to her chest. Her hair looked to be matted, her whole face was full of two different colors. Scarlett and violet. The area around her eye was purple, her left cheek was red, the cut on her lip-red, the bruise on her other cheek-purple. The gash on her forehead-red, and the other bruises visible on her arms-purple. 

The woman bared no shoes, her plain white tank top was ripped, her eyeliner's residue trickled down her face as if she had shed tears, and her blue skirt had traces of what looked like to be wine or some type of red liquid had spilled all over. 

What was she doing out here? Why was she just sitting alone, at 2:00 AM on an empty beach? 

Toru bent down, looking the woman straight in the eye. "What happened to you?" He asked, his tone full of all seriousness. The woman just blinked. She looked off to the side, as in she was assumed to be pondering. 

A few moments of silence roll by. Toru was already getting impatient despite what little time has passed. But thankfully the woman met his striking gaze again and said, 

"It's a long story..."


End file.
